


Can Life Be Perfect Please

by Sensei_Briefs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Claiming, Domestic Fluff, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sensei_Briefs/pseuds/Sensei_Briefs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is an omega so his life is hard and sucks more than anyone he knows, and on top of that he turned 18 this year. Legal mating age. He isn't ready, nor does he want to run in the annual mating run that happens in the arena on the edge of town every year, but he has too. It's the law. He not just scared, but terrified at the outcome. It determines the rest of his life. He might be able to outrun alphas and betas the whole time, but with his luck, probably not. His life is just...perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leading to the Run

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first long fic, EVER. So some constructive criticism would be awesome throughout the story.  
> It's all written so, good for you, you won't have to wait. Woo! Yes I know it's unbeta'd I'm not sure how to ask for that so... yeah.. thanks to the people who offered. 
> 
> I'll be the first to say that it isn't great. The writing might get worse as it goes on. I apologize in advance, but it was itching to come out of my skull onto the internet so here it is. 
> 
> Some help would be awesome in terms of what you all think I can do better to improve my writing. Thanks. :)
> 
> I hope you like it :D  
> ______________
> 
> I would just like to say, THANK YOU, to every single person who has stopped on the long list of fics and chose mine. It truly means the world to me. I can't say THANK YOU enough to express my gratitude.
> 
> This FF was inspired by In the Solstice of Our Hearts by ravingrevolution so there are some similarities.

Stiles groaned as he rolled over on his bed, heat hormones getting the better of him. He thanked every god he could think of that he was at the end of his week. A timid knock on his door had him rolling in a ball, “Go away…”

The door opened ever so slightly as the Sheriff peeked his head in, “Just checking in on you. Doin’ okay?”

“Not really. Just dying slowly since I want to hump everything in the room and can’t. Really hate being an omega sometimes.”

John fully entered the room but didn’t move any closer to his son as he didn’t trust alpha suppressants very much, “Ah.. I hate not being able to do anything for you, Stiles, I really do.”

“It’s fine… been doing it by myself for a few years now… I got it.” Stiles trembled and whimpered slightly as another wave hit him.

The sheriff backed up a little being careful, “Wish we had the extra money for heat suppressants.. it would be so much easier for you without your mom.”

The mention of his mom had Stiles tearing, damn heat emotions. Usually he had that under control. When Claudia Stilinski died and Stiles only parent was an alpha, the the law made John have suppressants to curb alpha instincts and pheromones to keep Stiles in check. With just an alpha around him all the time, they were suppose to be careful. “It’s fine dad. Really. You have to have yours, I don’t.”

“I still feel like a bad parent not being able to help his only child. Can I get you anything, anything at all?”

Stiles wiggled down into the pillows and blankets farther, “Big glass of water…”

“Alright, be back with that.” The sheriff came back a few minutes later, set the glass down and left. Stiles had luckily gotten to sleep in that time, well, the sleep he could get while his body was just screaming ‘someone fuck me right now’. He hated heats, especially this one. It was the last one before The Run. The last one before he had a mate to share this horribleness with. The last one before he got pregnant and became a baby maker to some alpha. The last one. Even asleep, Stiles groaned and curled tighter into himself, knowing what was coming at the end of the month.

Two days later, his heat broke. He woke up normal, hormones, and pheromones gone till next month. Getting dresses was actually a thing today as through heats he wore shorts and a t-shirt. He got ready in his usual time and headed downstairs. His dad was reading the paper which had “Run To Start In Five Days” plastered all over the front. Stiles knew their were pictures of all the omegas running, as his picture was taken not two weeks ago, along with his other omega classmates, well, his only classmates. He hadn’t been with alpha or beta students since they were ten. Which totally sucked as Scott, his best friend, was an alpha and all his other friends were betas other than Malia who was stuck in omega classes with him. While alphas and betas got to learn about how to run packs and dynamics of packs, Stiles got to learn about housework, and pregnancy, both of which sucked to learn about. The only cool thing they learned is the bit of biology that lets omega males to have children. It’s total bullshit in how it works, as no one is 100% sure on how it truly happens.

Stiles grabbed milk and cereal and munched on the crunchy flakes when his dad put the paper down on the table.

“I see your heat broke, that’s good…” John was never good at post-heat talk.

“Yep…” Stiles spooned another bite down.

“Last days of school for you. Excited?” He was tapping his fingers on the table awkwardly.

“Ready to be done with classes because they’re stupid, but not to excited for what comes next.” Another bite.

“The Run. We’ve all gone through it Stiles. It’s not as bad as it seems. I met your mom that way.”

“Everyone says that because that’s the only way you meet mates in this town, but I’m just not ready.”

“Sure you are.”

“No! I’m not.” Stiles slammed his spoon in the table, “I’m not ready to run around in the arena till some alpha claims me, takes me home, and then cook, clean, and produce kids for some person I don’t even know! My life sucks so bad right now I don’t even know what to think! And I’m totally gonna be one of the omegas that doesn’t find a mate till heat week starts so all I’m gonna want is sex and probably end up pregnant. I just… uh!” Stiles crossed his arms and slouched into the chair.

John tried not to laugh at his sons outburst, “You’ll probably end up pregnant anyway. They give all runners fertility shots before they enter.”

Stiles threw his hands in the air, “Of course, as if my life didn’t suck in the first place. Hope you’re ready to be a grandpa.”

The sheriff folded his paper and patted his sons head with it as he passed by for another cup of coffee, “Sure am. I was ready ever since you were born. I’ll see you later.”

Stiles rolled his eyes as his dad left for work. Once the door closed, he sat in silence for a while taking in the house he grew up in. In five days, he wouldn’t see it for a month, maybe even longer if his mate was one of the dominate types that didn’t let him out of the house. That would be one of the ‘barefoot and pregnant’ circumstances Malia was taking about one day after they learned about the different types of mates they could have. He hoped for one that would at least let him see his dad more than once a month. The more he thought about it the more he was freaking out. He really didn’t want a panic attack before school. He bolted for his backpack and headed to school, the early morning air clearing his head. He had a jeep, but decided to walk, school was only eight blocks away.

He quickly texted Malia that he was walking. She was waiting outside when he walked by her house. They didn’t say much outside ‘hi’ as they weren’t super close, but it was nice to have an omega friend to go through with everything with.

When they got to school they parted ways into boys and girls classes as some were separated because of the information, mainly the whole having babies thing. Stiles sat down in the desk at the back, his usual spot and waited for class to start. They were talking about last minute mating run things. Stiles had to chuckle to himself when the teacher told the class about the fertility shot that his dad had told him about. There were some disapproving sounds as well as a few approving ones from the guys that were actually excited to settle down. He thought they were nuts for being ready to be claimed by some alpha.

The rest of the day wasn’t too bad, he and Malia had classes together the rest of the day. Cooking class was at least fun, not when they first started since since what they made was what was for lunch, but cleaning class was always stupid. They went home at noon since teachers didn’t want to tire them out before The Run. Stiles dropped off Malia and went straight to Scott’s who also was getting out early.

Stiles didn’t even knock when he got there.

“Hi Stiles,” Melissa, Scott’s mom, said from the kitchen.

“Hey.

” Foot streps were heard upstairs then down the stairs as Scott barreled into him in a hug, “Hey dude, haven’t seen you for a week.”

“Hey bud, I’m aware. Heat week and all that.”

Scott nuzzled his neck, “I can still smell it on you.”

Stiles pushed him away, “Okay, awkward creepy. I don’t need you telling me that five days to The Run.”

“Boys knock it off, don’t make me come in there.” Melissa scolded a room over.

“I’m just teasing. Don’t worry. If I can smell it on you and not freak out, I think we’re good.”

“Better be. I swear to god if you mate me you’ll never hear the end of it.”

Scott dragged Stiles over out of ear shot, “I think I already know mine anyway.”

“Who?”

“Allison Argent.”

“She’s a beta isn’t she.”

“Yeah, but I really think it’s her. I walked by her in the grocery store about three weeks ago and, oh man, I nearly fell over. I’m really excited for The Run to start.”

“Well that makes one of us,” Stiles sigh. He looked down at his shoes.

Scott moved right in front of Stiles and got right in his face, a look of concern written across his, “You’re not excited?”

“No.”

“Not even a little bit?”

“Not really.”

“I’m sure you’ll get a mate Stiles, no problem.”

Stiles just laughed nervously as Scott pulled him upstairs for video games.

* * *

 

The last three days of school were boring. Schools had officially stopped teaching two days ago and now everyone was talking about The Run. Stiles was sick of it.

Scott wasn’t any help either. He was too into Allison to talk about anything else. Dad wasn’t helpful, Melissa wasn’t helpful, neither was any of their beta friends. He was the only one that wasn’t excited for The Run. Stiles decided to pout in his room for the last day.

* * *

 The day of The Run, the sheriff woke Stiles who rolled over and fell back asleep several times before actually getting up claiming he was sick. The sheriff called bullshit.

Check-in was at 8:00am. Stiles wore a simple t-shirt and shorts, ones he didn’t care about as you ran naked anyway and you weren’t guarantied to get them back at the end. At least he had three days to find shelter food and water before alphas entered and another two days before betas entered.

When they finished breakfast, Stiles and his dad started to make their way to the arena, the walls of it getting larger. Stiles sank more and more into the car chair the closer they got. The sheriff pulled the cruiser into his spot in the parking lot, turned it off, and looked over at Stiles.

It was a few second before he said anything, “What did you decide to bring into the arena?” Stiles held up a small palm size book about edible plants, berries and shrubs. “Seems like a good choice.” A few more moments passed, “Well, I guess we better get inside. You need to get ready, and I need to prepare for the alphas tomorrow.”

Stiles got out and headed for the door, the sheriff right on his heels, “Stiles wait!” He turned around into a bear hug, “I’m gonna miss ya while you’re in there kiddo.”

Stiles sank into the hug, “I’ll miss you too dad.”

“Be careful, for me. I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to ya.”

“I will.”

“I know this isn’t ideal in your mind, but try to enjoy it, even a little. Snag a good one at least.”

Stiles scoffed, “I don’t think it works that way.”

John squeezed once and grabbed the back of Stiles’s neck, like he had ever since he was little, and walked him in. Once inside, Stiles was checked in, and ushered away leaving John standing alone.

Stiles was lead through a series of hallways of the arena walls till they got to a large door labeled ‘Omega Runners’.

“Please enter and go through the preparation process. Dr. Deaton will be available for physicals after you’ve finished. The Run starts at noon. Enjoy.”

The preparation process wasn’t as bad as Stiles thought it was going to be. Stiles handed his book in so he could take it with him when The Run started. He had to shower with a scent inhibiting soap to get as much of his scent off as he possibly could. The soap works well into the first week so alphas have to search to find their mates though alphas with good noses seemed to find their mates anyway. After all the omegas had showered they had some down time till Deaton could give them each a short physical to make sure they were healthy enough to participate.

So Stiles waited.

He pulled his robe around his waist and fastened it tight. This was the last thing he was to wear for a month, he was going to get the most out of it. He made his way towards the common area of the omega area. The room was big with a vaulted ceiling with soft looking connecting couches, free vending machines and beverage coolers, and a calming scent that seemed to be pumped into the room from the vents. A deep breath cleared Stile’s mind and eased his body. He didn’t even realize how stiff he was holding himself. He looked around and saw Malia motioning him over. She was sitting comfortably on the sofas.

“Hey Malia,” Stiles took a seat next to her.

“Hi.”

“Ready for this?”

“I feel good at the moment...” she shrugged.

“I’m getting more like that the longer I’m here. That scent they’re pumping in is at least keeping me calm.”

“I’m sure that’s on purpose.”

“I guess this isn’t their first rodeo.” Stiles sat back and got comfy. He talked to Malia for a good hour, going over their individual plans once they got inside. Malia’s was to apparently stay on the move, unlike Stiles who planned on finding a secluded area and make it home. They grabbed some food, the last real food they would get for awhile, and a drink before the lady that brought them to the area announced that Dr. Deaton would start seeing them. It was an hour before Stiles got called. He proceed out of the calming room and through the omega area back into a small hospital like room.

Deaton was sitting over the counter top on the wall, scribbling last minute notes on the last runner. He looked up, “Mr. Stilinski, come in. Please disrobe and hop up on the examine table.” He was a tallish man with no hair and dark skin. There was something about him that seemed more to meet the eye.

“Really… naked already?”

Deaton lighted lightly, “Yes, sorry for the inconvenience, Mr. Stilinski.”

“Stiles. Being called ‘Mr.’ sounds too much like my dad.” Stiles disrobed and sat on the table. The room was warm, something Stiles was glad about. Deaton scribbled some more before standing. He looked over Stiles, making sure everything looked right also taking his temperature. He took his stethoscope from around his neck, placed them in his ears and asked Stiles to breath, and listened to both his lungs and heart.

“Good strong sounds, Stiles. Everything looks normal, sounds normal. There’s just one more thing I need to do, install you’re tracker.”

“Tracker?”

“It’s just a small chip that goes under the skin. Your body will push it out by the time the run is over. It’s painless and you won’t notice it. It’s for your protection. There have been too many omegas killed throughout the history of the run. This is the only way we can keep an eye out for you, with out actually seeing you. Since having it, there have been no fatal accidents. The chip sends a signal back to arena control if you get seriously hurt. One of the doctors on call will then be sent to help. It’s saved some lives out there.”

“How does it tell the difference between actual pain and pain from, like, a claiming?”

“It reads the endorphins, pheromones, and hormones that go through and are released by your body at the time of the pain.”

“Damn, smart chip.”

“Very smart, it took ten years to get it right,” Deaton turned his back and fiddled with some stuff, “Alright Stiles, I’ve got the shot. Time for the poke.” The shot was tiny compared to others that he had had. It went in on the left shoulder. It didn’t hurt.

“That wasn’t bad.”

Deaton smiled, “I did say painless.” He waved a long paddle device over the area of the chip, “And with that it’s active. We’ll now be able to monitor you while you’re out there.”

“Does every one get one of these?”

“Yes.”

Stiles was rather horrified, “So the control people can see who’s mating with who the entire time?”

“Technically yes, but we don’t use them that way. They’re basically left aside unless one goes off. Other than that, they’re pretty much useless.”

Stiles sighed, “Good. That could be awkward otherwise.”

“Indeed, which is why there are guidelines in how we use them. Well Stiles, you’re assigned to Gate 32, my gate, so I’ll see you for your fertility shot before you enter the arena.”

“Wonderful…” He grimaced as the sarcasm dripped heavily in his voice.

“So long Stiles. I’ll see you in an hour.”

Stiles got dressed and went back the calming room. He went to the corner of the room where some unoccupied sofas were and snuggled into the large amount of pillows there. Malia was nowhere to been seen, probably getting her physical. The scent really calmed his nerves. Whoever thought of the calming scent in a room was a genius.

It didn’t take long before all the omegas had their physicals and were being called to the different gates around the arena. Gate 32 was near the omega area so Stiles was the last one to leave. The sheriff was there.

“Dad!” Stiles was glad that John was there to say goodbye.

“Hey, wasn’t gonna miss seeing you off. I’d give you a hug, but I’m not suppose to. Ya know, since you’ve showered and stuff.”

“Five minutes to noon!” came a voice over the arena’s intercom.

Deaton appeared almost out of nowhere, “Sheriff... Stiles, time for the other shot. It’ll wear off in a month. This one, will hurt. Right arm.”

The shot was much bigger than the tracker one had been. The initial poke hurt, but not as bad as the liquid being forced into his arm. It burned as it made it’s way into the muscle.

Stiles cringed, “What is in that? Battery acid?”

“Not even close, but it will be uncomfortable for a few hours. Time to go, Stiles.”

Stiles disrobed, again, and stood in front of the door. He was handed his plant palm sized book. It opened, the brightness of the sun blinded him, to the green expanse that was once the preserve years and years ago. Stiles stepped into the arena and the doors closed behind him. He took a deep breath and ran.

* * *

 Derek didn’t want to run. He had to, it was the law, but he didn’t want to. After six years of disappointment, he was tired. He was in the alpha area of the arena. Everyone stood in lines, about eight of them, as the sheriff came in to talk to them. Derek yawned. He was so tired.

“Alright alphas, listen up.” The sheriff commanded attention. All the alphas stopped talking to each other and looked over at John. “The omegas were released three days ago. They should’ve found a shelter, food, and water by now. They’re bound to be afraid by anyone they meet, especially since all of you are entering today.” The sheriff straighten and became serious, “There aren’t enough of them for all of you. You’re well aware of that. Fights are bound to happen. If any of you hurt and omega, you will be out of the Run. We will also dealpha you so fast it’ll make your head spin. I’m sure none of you want to be a beta, so keep those omegas safe out there. As a parent of one out there now, I know if he gets hurt, you will fast my wrath. If you see one injured not from a fight, do your best to help. Alright, you can go through preparation and the physical. The gates open at noon.”

Derek had heard that speech way too many times. He had no idea the sheriff had a son in the run though. That was something new. Derek went through the shower, physical, and tracker installation that was mandatory every year. Alphas also got a collar. It was for their mate after they found each other. The alphas that show up after the run with it still around their neck are known to have not mated. He pulled at the object around his neck, getting it in a comfortable spot.

Derek went back to the alpha common area and headed straight for the food, not wanting to talk to anyone. The food was very protein based. Derek munched on the food that looked good as the twins came over. It was their second run.

“Derek, hey. Another year huh?” one of the twins said. Derek wasn’t sure which one was which normally, and since they didn’t have a scent anymore since they showered, he had no idea who was who.

“Ethan, Aiden. Ready to find someone this year?”

“Hope to. You? Or are you a life runner?” one of the twins poked. That stung. Life runners were a sad existence that never found a mate. Derek knew that twin that said that was Aiden. Derek was going to say a witty comeback as a young alpha came over by the food. He had dark hair and tan skin and his jaw was a little crooked but he smiled the entire time. He seemed to know the twins.

“Hey guys. Check out the food! I haven’t seen this much food in, like, my whole life!” He stilled smiled and it was genuine. He looked over at Derek, “Hey, I’m Scott McCall. You’re a Hale right?”

“Yes, I am. Derek Hale.”

“Awesome! I’ve never met anyone in your family. I know of most of you, who doesn’t, your family is one of the most powerful in town. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Thanks… I guess.” Derek wasn’t overly excited that Scott was excited.

“Man I’m so excited for this run. I didn’t sleep all last night.” Scott was bouncing on his heels. Derek felt kind of bad that he wasn’t a fan of Scott. There was nothing wrong about being ready to find a mate and start a family. He was on his first run.

“I could leave or take it. The fun gets sucked out of it when it’s your seventh run.”

“Seventh?!” Scott couldn’t believe it, “Oh my god that’s crazy! I bet you find a mate for sure this year.”

The twins and Scott talked some more, but Derek wasn’t interested in what they were saying. It was 11:30 already and people started accompanying runners to their gates. Derek’s gate was 7… and the irony in that was his run total, but he took it as a good luck charm. He was lead through the arena towards his gate. It was clear across from the alpha area and was a long walk. When he saw the giant number 7 over head and waited by the door that would soon open.

“Alright, Mr. Hale. I’m Melissa McCall, I’m a nurse and I will be giving you your fertility shot.” She was a slender lady with dark curly hair light skin and wore green scrubs.

“Are you Scott’s mother?”

“Yes I am. Do you know him?”

“I just ran into him in the alpha area.”

She smiled, “He’s so talkative. I hope he didn’t bother you. He’s so excited.”

“It was fine.” Derek looked around. None of his family was there. He knew they wouldn’t be. They stopped showing up after his third run, disappointed he was sure. Derek knew where they were though. Cora, his younger sister, was running. His family was much more interested in her.

Melissa swabbed his arm and noticed his wandering eyes, “No family here to say goodbye to?”

“No.”

“Well, they don’t know what their missing.”

“They’re with my sister,” he had no idea why he was talking to her, but there was something about Melissa that made him want to open up, “It’s her first run. They stopped showing up for me five years ago.”

“I’ve always noticed that people who run longer tend to have less family here. It was always strange to me since not all alphas and betas are guarantied mates. Families should know that it takes time to find that special someone. My father ran a total of eleven times to find my mother, and they were perfect for each other. Don’t worry Derek, you’ll find the one for you when the time is right.” She was very comforting. He wasn’t sure if her story was true or not, he bet it was, but it did made him feel better. “Alright Derek. Time for the poke.” She injected the liquid in his arm, it burned like fire. He thought that it would be better each year, but it always hurt. Melissa gave him a smile and motioned behind him. Talia Hale, his mom, stood there.

Derek was surprised, “What are you doing here?”

Talia Hale was tall, slender, with long dark hair and fierce brown eyes, but Derek knew that alpha red could shine through at any second. She commanded attention most of the time, but she was hidden in a shadow. “I always come say goodbye to my son.”

“Since when?”

“Always. Even when you thought I didn’t care or when you didn’t see me.” She approached her son. Derek’s eyebrows were furrowed and looked hurt, but it melted the second Talia gave him a light hug, nothing longer so her scent didn’t stick on him.

“Why didn’t you say something?”

“I never thought you needed me too till today. No way I could ever be disappointed in you Derek, you’re my son, my one and only. You’ll find your mate. I have faith. Now… the door opens in a minute. I’ll see you on the other side, mate or no mate.” Talia gave him a small smile and motioned to the door.

Derek disrobed, something he was used to now, and waited. The door opened and he stepped inside even with the light blinding him. The door closed and he took a deep breath taking in the air. His eyes flashed red as a tiny hint of the most amazing smell flickered by. It wasn’t traceable, but he took after it.


	2. Drifting Scents

So far The Run wasn’t as bad as Stiles thought it was going to be. He was thinking more or cold nights, no food, barely enough water and a mate that just had sex with him. Okay that last part wasn’t horrible, but still. He had plenty of food, the book he brought helped a lot, plus there was plenty of small animals to hunt, and he set up a shelter next to the river, so no worries about water. His shelter was thick natural brush on top that formed a nice hollow thicket underneath it. It was under a few large trees that acted as both shade and water resistance for when it was going to rain. It was also next to a natural rock hillside, so it was tucked away off the beaten path. Stiles spent a half of the second day of the run digging out the hallow area and making it bigger, and filling it with soft grasses to lay on and thatching the brush to make it thicker. It was big enough for him to sit down and have a good two and a half feet till the top the of brush. It was a cozy den a full day and a half from the walls. It started smelling like him today, something that made him worry. The scent inhibiting soap was starting to wear off and the alphas were entering today.

Actually right now, as he heard the first roar of an alpha. Stiles ducked down into his den. He knew they were miles away, but he didn’t want to take any chances. If he wasn’t careful there could be alphas closing in on him in the morning. Stiles wanted to wait at least a week before any mating started to happen. He knew that wasn’t really up to him, but he thought it’d be nice to be able to hide for a week, give his mate something worth while.

Stiles munched on some berries that he had collected earlier as he lounged in his shelter. It was calm and comforting in his den, safe. Except there was really nothing to do. He had looked over his edible plant book so many times he could tell you the whole thing by heart. So he took a nap.

It was several hours before he woke up. It was the sounds of mating that woke him. Two guttural howls could be heard over the arena. The first had been claimed.

* * *

 

Derek needed to smell that scent again. It was like honey and cinnamon mixed with salt, shampoo and just… just sex. Whoever was giving off the scent had to be his mate. He was actually very nervous. It had been a few hours and he hadn’t caught the scent since the beginning. Damn that scent inhibiting soap.

Derek suddenly stopped and turned to the south as he heard two howls. The first claiming. It was so strange to have one so soon. Usually it took a day or two. It got really vocal in the arena when the betas entered as there was more of them than alphas.

Derek growled a bit thinking how that howl might belong to the one who smelled so tempting, and kicked himself mentally. There was no way that he was going to be mateless this year. He’d fight for that one.

“Derek, hey!”

His head snapped the other way. It was Scott. He looked tired from running. “Hi. What gate did you come out of?”

“9, why?”

“No wonder we ran into each other. Have you smelt anything good lately?”

“No. No mate smells for me yet. I have a feeling mine’s a beta anyway, so I gotta wait a few days. I might find a place to duck down into for a while and hunt a little. Why have you smelt yours?” Scott came closer to Derek looking rather excited.

“I don’t know. There was something on the wind when I first entered, but I can’t track it anymore.”

“Well omegas have been in here for three days. I bet they have some scent back on them. It’s gonna be a few more days before that soap wears off fully though. You should probably concentrate on getting someplace to sleep and some water, hunt some. You can’t go chasing after your mate weakened and tired.”

“Yeah..” Derek was looking around wondering which way the scent came from. He only barely registered Scott talking.

“Did you even hear me?”

“Yeah…”

Scott sighed, “Well, I catch you later Derek. Don’t do something stupid and die out here from the lack of water and food.” Scott took off the way Derek had came leaving the older alpha standing there.

Derek took off again, not at the sprint he had been doing, but a light jog. He ran for another hour before his stomach growled loudly. Derek stopped in his track.

“Damn… I guess I should’ve listened to Scott. I should probably hunt.”

Derek surveyed the surrounding area for any game. He ended up catching two rabbits and a squirrel. He didn’t need a fire. He wolfed out and ripped into the flesh, gnawing at the tender meat, the blood running down his chin. It wasn’t ideal, not by a long shot, he liked his food cooked, but food was food in the arena. He finished all three animals quickly. Thirst getting the better of him. He knew where the river was, towards the middle, and headed that way. Being a veteran of the run had it’s advantages sometimes. Only problem, the river was a good day away.

* * *

 The whole week was just boring. Stiles had read, reread, and rereread the plant book more times than he could count. He didn’t dare go to far from his den to gather food, the betas had entered the day before. He was thankful for the berries that grew right by the stretch of river he had found. The bushes were beginning to run out though and he knew he’d have to go out of his comfort area farther from his den than he would like.

He was sitting by the river dangling his feet in the water. He was getting hungry and was sick of berries and plants. Stiles needed protein, his inner wolf was demanding it, so he swished off his feet of the cool water and went out of his safe area into the nearby grove of trees to find food.

Stiles was on edge the entire time. Hunting was usually hard for him, he wasn’t the most graceful and always managed to step on a stick and the wrong time, but hunting with alphas and now betas, with mating on their mind, prowling the arena made it very nerve wracking. The claiming howls became more and more often each day. Stiles often wondered if Scott found his mate. He couldn’t think about that though. Three rabbits were in front of him and his mouth watered. He was so hungry. He didn’t notice the set of red eyes following his every move. He sprung at the hopping critters and managed to catch one. Stiles bounced happily at his prey and took it back to his river home.

Once back and feeling safe, Stiles sunk his teeth into the squishy flesh and grimaced at the blood that oozed out. He was not used to that at all. He pick and poked at the various meat until it was picked clean and his stomach was full. He retired into his den and went to sleep, the hollowed out brush smelling like home and the sun going down in the sky.

* * *

 

When Derek had reached the river not quite a week ago, the scent had come back. It nearly knocked him over with how overpowering it hit him. He had followed the river for a day before he got to a cliff with an omega living below in a brush den. The scent, not strong on him, but in the den, was what Derek knew he was following. Everyday, it was getting stronger as the soap was wearing off of the boy below.

Derek wasn’t impressed at first, not at all. The boy lived off of plants and berries and wasn’t graceful enough to hunt successfully. It was very sad to watch. He knew the boy didn’t know he was there as he never seemed to notice him even though he was so close. Derek didn’t want to scare him though. There was defiantly something luring about him, the scent helped, but there was just something he couldn’t place that made him want to protect him.

 _Mate_ , flickered through his mind and he shook the thought from his head. _Your mate_. It didn’t stop.

The next day, Derek watched the omega flick his feet through the water below, and heard the boy’s stomach growl. It broke Derek to see him go hungry. Suddenly the boy jumped up and went right into the nearby grove of trees. What was he thinking? He was going to get himself hurt. Derek followed behind, just to keep an eye out for him.

The boy snuck through the trees for a good ten minutes and suddenly stopped. Derek eyed to where he was looking at three rabbits. He pounced, the caught, and bounced around. Derek almost laughed at his happy jumping. It was just so cute. Suddenly he was gone, headed back towards his den. Derek rushed after him tearing through the brush of the trees, chasing his amazing scent. He stopped before he got out of the trees into the small clearing the omega had made home. He was munching on his catch and soon finished and retired to his den.

Derek wanted to be in there with him and that thought took him by surprise. He had never wanted anything before. Being from a rich family made sure of that, but this was something he was afraid to have. It had been so long since he had any sort of hope in the run. On his first run he had been devastated that he didn’t find a mate and even more on the second and third. By this time last year, his sixth, he had given up on ever finding one. Derek got comfortable since it looked like the omega wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. He should probably at least know the boy’s name, but wasn’t sure in how he should make himself known without scaring the omega. He’d figure it out tomorrow.

* * *

Stiles woke with a crick in his neck. Stupid hard ground and no pillow. The grasses weren’t doing it in that department. He stretched and sat up too fast, the blood rushing to his head making him dizzy. When it passed he ate some of the plants he gathered and the last of his berries. He left the den with his book. It was early still, really early. The sun was barely in the sky, but it looked like rain. He went to the river and drank some water and washed off the dirt and remaining animal blood that he had accumulated the day before. When he finished he sat down and leaned against one of the large trees close by and thumbed through the pages he had all memorized.

A couple of hours went by but a sudden snap of a stick being broken made him jerk his head towards the noise. He inhaled sharply and his eyes went wide in fear. An alpha was standing almost next to him. Stiles jumped and started for his den.

“No wait, please! I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Stiles stopped in his tracks. Nobody could be so bad that said please. That was stupid logic. He turned back to the man. The alpha had his hands in the air showing that he didn’t have anything or plan on harming him. “What?” Stiles asked when he just stood there. The alpha didn’t seem to know what to do. He didn’t move and nothing happened. “What?” Stiles asked again.

“I don’t know. I just…. I just saw you living here and I wanted to know your name.”

Stiles was confused. Why would he want to know that randomly? He eyed the clearly older alpha. He was tall, very muscular, and had dark hair, fierce green eyes and face that had very attractive scruff covering it. He also was unmated as evident by the collar still around his neck. That made Stiles nervous. “Stiles.” He blurted out. The wind blew and the scent of the alpha came through his nose. Oh my god, Stiles had never smelt something so awesome before.

Derek dropped his hands, “Hi then, Stiles, I’m Derek.”

“Okay…” he waited, “What do you want?”

“I’m… not sure.”

A few sprinkles started to fall, “Well while you figure that out, I’m going inside. Don’t follow me. Actually, just go away.”

“I’m not going to do that.”

“Have it your way then.” Stiles settled on the left side of the bush den. It was time to see if he was going to stay dry. He could hear the rain coming down more through the trees above but none entered through the thatch work he had worked on for most of the third day of the run. He felt kind of bad leaving Derek out there in the cold, but that was his own fault for not being close to a shelter when it was going to rain. It started to downpour with in a few minutes. He could hear Derek outside whispering ‘fuck’ and ‘damn it’ as it really came down. Stiles gave in and looked outside. Derek was standing under the large tree he had been sitting under. His hair was drenched as well as his perfectly sculpted body. Stiles blushed. Was he really going to do this?

To hell with it.

“Derek, would you just get in here, damn it. Its dry.” Stiles tucked back inside and curled up on the soft grass. Derek tentatively entered and sat down opposite Stiles. _‘He had better been grateful,_ ’ Stiles though. It was unheard of to have an unmated omega invite an unmated alpha into their den or home.

“Thanks. It was getting cold.”

“Yeah yeah, just stay on your own side.” The air was thick inside the den. It was starting to smell like Derek’s amazing scent. He whacked himself mentally for letting Derek come in at all.

Derek looked around, “This is a nice den. You dug it out yourself?”

“Well, no one was around to help me.”

“You did a good job. It’s big enough to fit two comfortably and to sit up without touching the top.”

“I am aware of my own handy work. I’m just gonna take a nap. Not really tired but not interested in talking either.” Stiles curled up face away from Derek and fell asleep.

* * *

That did not go as Derek hoped it would. He nearly scared Stiles away but at least he managed to get him to wait. He couldn’t believe Stiles asked him to come into his den when it started raining. He immediately regretted it as he settled in. It smelt so much like the young omega he thought he’d pass out from the scent. It was so intoxicating. It took all his mental effort to speak and make clear sentences. Only after Stiles rolled over did Derek realize he was complementing the boy’s homemaking skills. That had to be weird for him.

“Sounds like a plan.” Derek wasn’t tired, but if he didn’t sleep he wasn’t sure what he was going to do. He laid on his back and stared at the thatch work above him. On the outside it didn’t look like much, the same as any other brush, but the detail inside was intricate. The ceiling of the den was woven together with grasses so well, none of the water droplets were being let it and it retained heat. Perfect. Derek felt himself fall for the little omega beside him. He kicked himself mentally at the thought as he was sure the omega wasn’t interested.

An hour passed and Derek couldn’t sleep and Stiles had rolled over towards him so Derek could get a good look at him. He had chocolate brown hair and, when they were open, brown eyes. Derek wondered what his wolf eye color was. He was slimly built but not skinny and was toned, not super muscular like himself. There were also adorable moles covering his whole body. Derek smiled. He was perfect.

Over time Stiles moved closer and closer to Derek. It was subtle and few and far between, but Derek knew Stiles was unconsciously following his nose to a pleasurable scent. Stiles stopped moving when his body was almost touching Derek.

Derek inhaled and exhaled slowly, staring at the sleeping omega. His heart was beating so fast. The boy’s scent was so overpowering in a such close space. He knew he had to make the first move, that was the alpha’s job. He reached and gently stroked the boy’s cheek. Stiles fell into the touch and cuddled onto Derek’s chest, still sleeping. Derek released the breath he didn’t know he was holding and wrapped his arms around Stiles. It was just too perfect for the lack of a better word. Derek didn’t have a problem going to sleep.


	3. Rain, Rain Go Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay guys... i think I suck at writing anything sexy... sooo yeah
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)

Stiles awoke warm... warm and content. There was a pleasurable scent all around him, it smelt like cedar, musk, sweat, a hint of mint and tea, safety and… home. He nuzzled into it and opened his eyes slightly and realized he was laying on top of Derek’s chest. He froze. When the hell did he get so close to Derek, let alone crawling onto him? He thought rapidly at what might’ve happened, but everything pointed to that he shouldn’t be touching Derek. Derek would’ve had to consent to the touch by initiating first contact… it clicked. Derek did consent, sometime when Stiles was sleeping. That bastard initiated the first touch and he missed it! What the hell!? Don’t wake him up or anything when something important was happening! It was only the rest of their lives he’d have to spend with the tall dark and very attractive alpha if anything happened now!

Stiles stopped thinking.

He couldn’t believe what just went through his head. He thought about Derek in that way already. What was wrong with him? Derek’s arms were firming holding him in place, no way he could move away, so he wiggled and shifted till Derek woke up enough to have some slack in him arms. Derek let him go and sat up quickly with Stiles moving to the other side of the den just as fast.

“Shit! I’m sorry. I know what this must seem like.”

“Yeah, I know what it seems like and what it is. You initiated first contact without waking me? What the hell?”

Derek looked taken back, “You were sleeping and I didn’t want to wake you.”

“Well you should’ve. Shouldn’t I have some say in whether or not you can touch me?”

“Of course! It’s just that… you were… uh…” Derek was so flustered, “I watched you scoot closer and closer to me the whole time you were sleeping. You were following you nose even if it was unconsciously.”

“What does that mean? So it’s my fault?” Stiles was a mess inside his head with his own thoughts. “AH! I’m so confuzed! What happened?” Stiles laced his fingers behind his neck and pulled his head down by his knees.

“You were finding me Stiles, like how I found you in the whole arena. I followed my nose,” Derek’s voice was full of concern and truth. It relaxed Stiles enough to look at the alpha. It was a good minute before he said anything.

“So we... chose each other then? Uh… I don’t even know.”

“I’m not sure about you, but your scent is so intoxicating. I can barley be in here without trying to mix our scents together. I know that sounds weird…”

“Not really. The longer you’re here the more I understand. The first whiff of scent from you nearly made me buckle.”

“I first caught your scent at the entrance. I ran right away to find you.”

“So the soap didn’t even do it’s job, great.”

“No it did. I smelt your den, not you.”

They sat there staring at each other for a long time. Neither of them knew what to say. What did someone say in this situation? Stiles always thought that alphas just claimed you the second they found their mate, but this was so not what he expected. Derek was too confusing in his actions and words.

“So now what?”

“What do you mean?” Derek’s eyebrows furrowed.

“What happens now? Are you just gonna sit there all stoic with that frown on your face or are you gonna get on with it?”

“Get on with what?”

Stiles sighed. Why’d he get the completely oblivious alpha? “Are you going to commence with the whole claiming part or…?”

“Oh right… that. Do you want me too?”

Stiles looked at him like Derek was an idiot, “Isn’t that the whole point of this month? You know… I run, you chase, you claim, we mate for the rest of the days and when it’s over we come out from this naked sexfest. You know the whole reason why we’re here.”

“I’m sorry I just that… this is my seventh run. I never thought I’d find my mate let alone what I’d do when I finally did.”

“Did you say your seventh run?” Derek nodded, “You’re 24?” Derek nodded again. Stiles crossed his arms and put on a smug face, “Oh my god, no wonder you’re so hot, all that running every year.” Stiles found amusement in Derek’s ears turning red.

“But I’m not what you thought I be like…” It wasn’t a question.

The air suddenly went still but had a tense undertone. The raindrops dripped on the shelter above. Stiles felt bad for snapping at Derek. He didn’t really do anything wrong. He was acting on instinct and how was Stiles going to say that he was wrong to do so. He wasn’t, not by a long shot. If the tables were flipped, he’d probably done the exact same thing with the way Derek smelt.

Stiles moved to sit next to him, “Not at all, but I could think of a lot worse alphas to spend the rest of my life with. You’re nice. Kind, considerate, you smell like home, and you’re not pushy, which was everything I was hoping for in a mate.”

“You don’t even really know me.”

Stiles sighed and looked up at the thatch work above, “I was really worried about that coming into here, but meeting you doesn’t make me worried anymore. It’s a weird feeling to suddenly have go away. I didn’t want to run. I wasn’t just afraid of the outcome, I was terrified. My family, pack if you want to call it that, is small. It’s just me and my dad, my mom died a few years ago.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Who’s you dad?”

“The sheriff.”

Derek scoffed, “Of course your Stilinski’s son. He told us you were running this year in his speech.”

“I told him to take that out. He’s so embarrassing, but I don’t know what I’d do without him or him me. Whose your family?”

“The Hale’s.”

“Of course they are,” Stiles thought to himself for a while before asking, looking down at the grass, suddenly feeling very homesick, “When this whole thing is over… you’ll let me visit my dad when I want… right?”

Stiles felt eyes on the back of his head before strong, soft fingers lifted his head to stare into hazel eyes, “Of course, Stiles.” Stiles could only look at Derek’s eyes before he leaned closer, pressing his lips to the taller man’s. Derek kissed back moving his hand to Stiles’s neck and the other on his back, pulling them closer. Stiles inhaled sharply at the movement placing his hand on Derek’s shoulders. Derek shifted both of them so Stiles straddled his lap on his knees and Derek could look up into his eyes. “I wouldn’t ever force you from your family.”

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and rested his head on the alpha’s shoulder, leaning into him, “Thanks.” Derek hugged him back.

They sat like that a long time, neither one of them willing to let go before Stiles moved. He gave him a rub with his forehead into the dark hair and temple before getting off of Derek’s lab and curling up next to him, his head leaning on the alpha’s arm.

“Stiles?”

“Yeah.”

“You do realize what just did, right?”

Stiles moved so he could look at his face, “I marked you. Isn’t that what you do or am I getting that totally wrong?”

“Usually alphas do it first, but it’s okay. More than okay. I’ve heard of omegas doing it first too.” Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles so he was against his chest and he could be closer. Stiles felt Derek rub his scruffy cheek through his hair, his scent lingering all over him. He was marked.

* * *

Time seemed to stand still as both of them waited for the rain to stop. It had been raining for four days. They didn’t do much. Derek had to leave for extended periods a few times to hunt for the both of them, but other than that they didn’t leave except for water and other bodily necessities. The whole scent of the den was starting to smell like the both of them. They were constantly scent marking each other and made out quite a bit with lots of cuddles, but nothing to the point Stiles was thinking it was going to go. They talked all the time. It was mostly Stiles talking about his friends, mostly Scott which Derek was surprised about, and his hobbies, but Derek spoke when he could get a word in.

Stiles was getting worried though. He could feel his next heat coming on. He mentally counted the days since he had been in the arena. He panicked when he realized heat week would start tomorrow in less that 12 hours. He was glad Derek was hunting their dinner right now because a panic attack felt right around the corner. With it still raining, there was no way he or Derek would leave the dryness of the den unless it was important. Oh man, this was going to be so awkward.

Derek popped his head into the den a few minutes later, “I’m back. I managed to catch a deer so we’ll have food for a… Stiles what’s wrong?” He was by Stiles side comforting the omega by rubbing small circles on his back.

“Thanks…” Stiles was happy Derek made the attack go away before it started but he moved to the other side of the den away from the alpha, “I’ll be fine though.”

“Tell me what’s wrong.”

“No.” Stiles crossed his armed and curled into himself.

“Please.” Stiles felt Derek move closer to him. “I just want to help.” Stiles sighed deeply, “It’s just…” There was no way around it, Derek would know tomorrow anyway, “Heat week starts tomorrow.”

Stiles was gathered in Derek’s arms with Derek nuzzling his neck, “I know. Don’t worry, I’ll help you through it.”

Stiles wasn’t stupid, he knew what that meant. Tomorrow they would be true mates, “Okay.” He was putting a lot of trust into Derek, “Can we eat now?”

Derek smiled and left and returned with two prime cuts of meat, giving the better cut to Stiles. They ate with limited talking. Stiles wished the meat was cooked, he was getting sick of raw food. When they were done they curled up together and went to sleep. I little tremor moved through Stiles’ body before he shut his eyes.


	4. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kay guys... im serious... first time writing anything like this.. i hope its not completely aweful
> 
> Thanks for reading :D

There was a fire under Stiles’s skin and all around him, he could feel it. Tremors of heat rolled through his body at straining levels, his whole body clenched at it hit him over and over. It was painful. He couldn’t relax his muscles.

He could feel Derek moving behind him. He was barely sleeping, but Stiles knew that wasn’t going to last with the amount of heat pheromones that were rolling off of him and into the air around them. He whined as his body clenched and heard Derek’s light growl next to him.

“Stiles…”

Stiles managed to look behind him to a wolfed out Derek, red eyes glowing. His own flashed gold. “Derek, I need you.”

Derek rolled Stiles on his back and loomed over him, “I know, babe, I know.” He managed to tame his inner wolf as he kissed Stiles.

Stiles melted, gasping at the contact. Oh my god, being kissed had never felt so amazing in his life. He eagerly wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck pulling him as close as they could get. Derek kissed down his neck, nipping and biting the soft flesh leaving bruises that wouldn’t heal for some time. He licked and kissed down his chest to the soft buds of Stile’s nipples. He licked over one and Stiles moaned loudly.

“Oh… do that again.” Stiles managed to look at Derek’s face. It was so needy. So lust filled and hungry. Derek replied by indulging Stiles request, getting the same reaction out of the teen. He bit and tweaked the hard buds, Stiles loving every second of the contact, gasping and moaning as the sensitive flesh was abused.

Stiles was a wiggling, tremor filled mess beneath Derek’s hulking frame. Everywhere Derek touched set that spot on fire. He was breathing hard under Derek’s fast paced heart beat. His mind was swimming unable to concentrate on anything except Derek’s mouth on his body. He was suddenly pulled into Derek, his legs on both side of the wolf. He gave a small yelp at the abruptness. Derek picked him up so he was sitting with Stiles on his lap.

“What…”

“Shhh… It’s oaky. Gentle… be so gentle… shhh.” Derek wasn’t making complete sentences any more and his hand moved from Stiles’s back to his hips, holding him firmly in place. Stiles weaved his long fingers in Derek’s hair and kissed him hard, his heat getting the better of him. Derek growled. It was a needy, hungry kiss with way too much teeth and not careful.

Stiles pulled away and tensed when a finger moved over the ring of muscle of his ass. “Mmmm, okay… easy Derek… want you… need you.” It eased into him, slowly, the natural wetness from heat making it slick, up to the third knuckle. Stiles’s toes curled and gripped Derek’s hair hard, holding on in the intense sensations. Derek wiggled and pumped it a few times through Stiles’s body. Stiles inhaled sharply, grasping around Derek’s neck tightly. “Derek… need more.” His voice was tiny, small, hidden in his arms around Derek.

It burned, and Stiles hissed as he was stretched further by Derek’s second finger. He groaned as it reached the third knuckle. “So gentle, Stiles…” Derek’s voice kept repeating as he scissored the two fingers deep making small pleasured noises come from Stiles’s mouth.

Stiles whispered, “Fuck,” as a third was added, causing more pain that pleasure. He was panting lightly in Derek’s ear. Derek waited till Stiles’s relaxed before he pumped them back and forth. Stiles moaned, strings of curses passing the boy’s lips as the feeling when from pain to pleasure.

Stiles didn’t know where he was, or how much time had passed. He was too preoccupied on Derek’s fingers that were pounding back into his ass. He was so hard from the combination of fingers and heat his mind had gone blank. Heat had never been like this. He could get used to it.

Sudden emptiness snapped him from the void. He wiggled his ass looking for the fullness and felt Derek’s cock standing at attention. Stiles looked down. He’d seen it of course, they were naked, but seeing it standing up and proud at attention made Stiles whimper at the need for it. He rutted into Derek’s lab, wanting it so bad. “Need you Derek, need you so bad…”

Derek moved to line him up, the tip pushing on his entrance but not enough to go in. Stiles whimpered and bit his bottom lip, “Don’t tease.”

“Never,” Derek whispered and pushed inside. Stiles roared as Derek’s cock buried into him. Derek roared in response, their mating call breaking the silence outside in the arena.

Stiles didn’t move, nor did Derek. Their hard and labored breathing was all that could be heard around them. The burn of being stretched hurt, a lot. Any move Derek made felt like he was going to be ripped in half. Slowly, it melted into sweet pleasure and Stiles moved his hips, “Move Derek, please. Need you…”

Derek complied by pulling out almost all the way and pounding back in. It made Stiles see stars. Derek moved them so they were on the ground, Stiles beneath him. The alpha started an easy pace not wanting to hurt his mate.

Stiles made small pleasured noises every time Derek pushed in. He felt him pick up the pace pressing into him more and more often. Stiles’s nearly screamed, grasped his mate’s neck, and arched his back when Derek hit something inside of him and kept hitting it on every thrust. His prostate being used and abused almost to the point of pain. He felt Derek’s take his weeping cock and stroke him at the pace he was thrusting into his body.

The over stimulation didn’t take much before Stiles moaned loud and was cumming in between them. Derek was breathing hard above him, looking right into his eyes.

“So good, Stiles… so good,” Derek cooed as he ran an hand over Stiles’s cheek.

Stiles smiled but quickly was uncomfortable as something was stretching him farther. Derek gently turned him over so he was on all fours. The feeling wouldn’t go away and he realized it was Derek’s knot forming. Stiles looked back and Derek’s eyes were glowing red and glazed over. He pumped into Stiles body a few more times before rutting deep, the stretching over and Derek’ firmly in him.

“Perfect, so perfect… gonna give you pups… make our family…” Derek grunted and bit down on Stiles’s neck as he came into Stiles.

The feeling was intense. It didn’t stop as Derek continuously came into him, none of it spilling out. Derek released his mate’s neck, weakly gathered him up and laid both of them on their sides, holding Stiles close not to pull on the knot.

They laid spent, breathing hard, the scent of sex overpowering in the den, both riding down the last highs of orgasm. Once Stiles’s head cleared he looked back at Derek. His eyes were still glazed over, but back to hazel. Two weeks ago, Stiles would’ve been terrified at things Derek said, but the idea was growing on him. He could see a family with Derek. Could see their children grow up. Could see Derek taking care and playing with them. The thought was calming, he looked back forward and sighed content.

Derek moved and placed his head on Stiles’s shoulder, “What’re you thinking about?”

“The future, family.”

Derek nuzzled him, “You’re going to be such a good momma Stiles.”

Stiles laughed to himself, “You weren’t this sappy before.”

“It’s what you do to me…”

Stiles drifted asleep. Derek was lightly snoring behind him and the whole den had a calm aura to it. They didn’t move the entire time, the knot keeping them together.

* * *

Stiles woke to Derek pulling out of him. He felt empty, but sated. He turned around and cuddled into Derek’s chest, the alpha holding him close.

“Heat week has never been this awesome before. I don’t even feel it.”

“You will, and I’ll be there to get you through it.” Derek kissed his forehead a hand rubbing through Stiles’s hair.

Stiles stomach growled and he groaned, “That totally just ruined the moment.”

Derek laughed and kissed him, “You can’t ever ruin this.” Derek sat up and stretched, bones cracking back into place and muscles flexing.

Stiles rolled onto his back and ogled him, “I’m so lucky to have a hot and sexy mate like you.”

Derek shook his head, “I could say the same thing. I’m going hunting.”

“What about the deer from yesterday?”

“After last night, my mate needs fresh meat. I’ll be back before your heat flares up again.” He leaned over and kissed Stiles before leaving.

“Derek, wait…” Stiles called right before his mate exited their shared space.

“What is it? Is something wrong?” Derek was right by his side in a second.

“No, I just… Can I wear your collar?” Stiles asked shyly. This was the only thing that he was required to do the whole mating run, take his mate’s collar. He was not going to forget.

Derek smiled and tilted his head back to expose his neck. Stiles fumbled with the latch, making sure not to accidentally strangle him. Once off, Derek took it and carefully replaced it on Stiles’s neck, making sure it wasn’t too tight. They touched foreheads afterward, both knowing the significance that just passed. Derek kissed him once last time before hunting.

Stiles felt really alone when Derek left. They had been beyond close all night, that not being able to touch Derek made him uneasy even with their scent mingled all around him.

* * *

Derek hadn’t been gone ten minutes and already felt uneasy leaving Stiles all alone. Any alpha that would potentially see him would know he’s already taken, but damn, it made him nervous since Stiles had just started heat week. He would still be back there if his damn instants didn’t pull him to hunt fresh game. No way he was going farther than he needed to to find this meal. To hell with the slim pickings.

Maybe they should’ve mated before heat week, he didn’t know. How should he know when to do things? He’s been out of school long enough and through enough pointless runs to forget a lot of the stuff they needed to know for this month.

He had walked a good distance from the den and ended up near the edge of a s all meadow in the wooded area Stiles had hunted previously. He had seen a lot of the arena, nearly all of it in fact, but this was something he hadn’t seen. It was tucked within the trees so well he wouldn’t have noticed it tearing through the branches. It was a pristine spot of land that any hiding omega would figure a paradise. He was quickly snapped out of his trance of nature to a small wild cat that was hunting water fowl. Derek wasn’t fast enough, not small enough to hunt the birds, but the wild cat, would do. Derek got a special pleasure in hunting predators. He took his time and stalked the small hunter and lunged when the cat caught his prey, catching his own. The cat didn’t put up much of a challenge.

It was bigger than Derek thought it was going to be, plenty of food for both of them. The second he was done, he was tearing his way back to the den. Judging by the sun, he had been gone a hour and he could smell Stiles’s heat leaking from the brush. He dropped the cat into the river and covered it with a rock, saving it for later, and tore into the den.

Stiles was twitchy, body wracked with heat tremors, pheromones oozing off his skin, panting hard, and curled into himself trying to be as small as possible. He looked as Derek and his eyes were glazed over.

“…Derek…” was all he managed to say. It was breathy and dripping in lust. It was the most erotic and arousing thing Derek had ever heard and his eyes flashed red.

Derek pounced on Stiles, pinning him on his back, and kissed him hard. Stiles moaned at the contact, hands on Derek’s back. Derek broke the kiss and grinned into Stiles slowly, tempting, teasing, slowly nuzzling his mate’s neck and shoulders. Stiles nails racked down his back leaving dark red lines in their path and Derek growled both from pain and the slight pleasure that came with it.

“...sorry…” Stiles barely whispered, his voice so small, still trying to hide.

“It’s okay…” he gave him a light kiss, “more than okay…” Derek was already pooling on the end of his cock and knew Stiles needed just as much as he did. He carefully buried two fingers into Stiles’s writhing frame getting a sudden whimper from the boy. “Shhh… It’s okay. Relax.” Derek kissed his forehead, being as gentle as possible before moving them. Stiles’s wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and held onto him.

He felt Stiles loosen, and withdrew his fingers. He moved them both into position before Stiles’s stopped him.

“Wait.” It was a breathy request behind too much pent up heat, “Sit down, let me…”

Derek complied and moved to sit against the dirt side of the den, Stiles managed to follow him and sat on his lap, kissing him quickly, “You gonna…”

Stiles nodded his head and moved to position himself over Derek. He could smell how much Stiles needed this, to just be breed into oblivion. It reeked on his skin and all around them. The pure primal lust and sex of it was just too much, and Derek was hard as a rock. The combination of pheromones and Stiles’s voice had done it. Stiles grabbed Derek’s shoulders and gasped as he eased down on Derek in one slick motion.

Derek saw white stars dance in his vision. Stiles shuttered around him. He was bitting his bottom lip and his eyes were closed tightly. Derek’s mind was lost. Stiles’s was so tight around him, tighter than he had been before. It took his breath away. When Stiles finally moved, Derek thought he’d die from sheer electric pleasure radiating off of them. The pace wasn’t constant, always switching in between fast and slow and it drove Derek mad. He couldn’t keep up, couldn’t keep from grabbing Stiles’s hips and holding them in position before bucking into his mate at a regular pace.

Stiles’s moaned when Derek took over and held onto him. Stiles was completely blissed out and the look on his face drove Derek wild, thrusting harder and faster into the omega. Stiles screamed into Derek’s shoulder when he hit Stiles’s prostate and began spewing long chains of filth in his ear. Derek reached in between them and began stroking him in time with his brutal pace. Stiles’s came in seconds, the pent up pleasure from heat released all over their stomachs. Derek’s knot began to form, and Stiles whimpered at the stretching. Derek quickly moved Stiles around and hugged him from behind as it swelled to size, and he groaned as he came into him over and over.

Stiles was breathing heavily. It came out shaky and he was trembling all over. Derek just held him closer and kissed the back of his neck slowly where he bit him the night before.

“Are you okay?” Derek asked in between his light kisses when Stiles’s breathing returned to normal.

“Yeah. Lot better now. My head is a least clear. That was the most intense heat spell I’ve ever had.”

“Seemed normal to me.”

“No. Usually I can at least take it, but that.. that was something different.”

“Stiles,” Stiles looked back at him, “Didn’t they tell you about post mating heat?”

“What the hell is that?”

“Exactly what it sounds like. Alphas learn about it in school, we always though they taught omegas about as well. It’s the heat right after the first initial mating and it’s the most intense one you’ll ever have.”

“So that’s gonna happen from now on!?” Stiles asked and accidentally pressed down on Derek’s knot and he hissed.

“No.. That was it. Don’t worry…” Derek resumed kissing his neck.

Stiles’s sighed, “Oh thank god. I don’t know if I could handle that again.” Stiles hummed at Derek’s kisses. “Did you manage to catch anything?”

“A big wild cat. It’s under a rock in the river for later.”

“Okay. ‘Cus I’m gonna need that soon. I’m so hungry.” Stiles yawned and snuggled his back into Derek’s chest.

Derek smiled and nuzzled his mate’s shoulder, “Sounds good to me, the second my knot goes down, I’ll get it. For now though… lets just nap.” Stiles didn’t answer, already way ahead of Derek. He smiled to himself and nuzzled the back of Stiles’s neck before lulling to sleep.

* * *

The rest of heat week and the days after went about exactly as one would think, with lots of sex and some bouts of food, with a lot more sex. Not that Stiles was complaining. After eighteen years of forced celibacy, he was loving all the attention, the affection, and the sheer stupid joy he got from seeing Derek’s face every time he woke up.


	5. After Effects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :D This is where some unconventional relationships come into the story... I think it works.. but it is weird. :P

The run was over today. The last two week were nothing but a sex induced blur, but it was good, really good. Stiles and Derek left the cozy smell of them and their den and headed for the north wall, the wall back to civilization and the rest of their lives. It was hard to remember what exactly that was like, but life wasn’t the arena.

They had been walking for a few hours, Stiles was a good ten feet behind Derek as the alphas pace and stamina was much easier for him.

“Derek, would you just wait, sheesh, slow omega back here.” Stiles had been joking like that for awhile and every time he said anything, Derek would sigh deeply and turn back to him, all smiles, and pick him up and carry him for awhile. 

Derek stopped carrying him after the exit came into view. Stiles bounced more than normal at the opportunity to get out of the arena. Although it had been great, a real hot meal and a shower sounded awesome. 

Stiles could see other couples and even a few triples, not super uncommon, exit through the large gates that had just opened at noon. He was looking around for anyone he knew, but no one stood out among that crown pouring into the gate.  
They mingled in the large group and finally stepped into the wall.

“Names?” the lady at the door asked.

“Stiles Stilinski.”

“Derek Hale.”

The lady looked up at Derek, stunned but then smirked at him, “Finally Mr. Hale. I was getting pretty tired at seeing your name at the unmated door.”

“Thanks… I guess. Let’s go Stiles.” 

Derek’s hand was on his back, leading him through and into the walls. They were each given a robe and were lead to the showering area. It was long room with many showering areas, all nearly filled with mated pairs. Derek moved them into one of the tile covered slots and shucked his robe and put it on one of the hooks outside. Stiles followed suit, and turned on the water. They was no setting on the water, and it came out at a perfect temperature. Derek let him wash off first. Stiles could feel a months worth of dirt and other stuff run off his body and it felt awesome. Derek began washing his back with a fruity smelling soap and afterward his hair with the shampoo available. Stiles had no idea just how much he missed showering. Holy cow it felt good. Stiles returned the favor to Derek. Then they stood there, Derek embraced him from behind and just held him, rocking lightly as the water fell around them. Stiles closed his eyes and grabbed Derek’s arms, holding him gently. He could get used to this and hoped where ever they chose to live had a shower they could both stand in.

Once they were done, they changed into the clothes that they were given, all blue, and were ushered into a private room. It was a very stuffy kind of room, one where a bunch of executives might do business in, if it where that kind of place. They were told to sit and wait, so they did.

It had been fifteen minutes, “What are we waiting for?” Stiles asked.

“I don’t know. I’ve never done this before.”

“Right.”

After another fifteen minutes, the door opened a crack and the sheriff entered.

“DAD!” Stiles jumped and hugged his father, who hugged back instantly.

“Stiles, you made it. Thank god. I thought I was going out of my mind worrying about you two weeks in. I’m glad you’re okay.”

“More than okay,” Stiles went and stood next to Derek and held his hand, “Dad, this is Derek Hale, my mate.”

“Honor to meet you sir.” Derek extended his hand.

John stood and observed, looking over the both of them carefully, “Ah, hell,” was all he said before shaking his hand, “Nice to meet you Derek. You better take good care of him for me.”

“Yes sir.”

“Good man.”

The door opened and Talia and Daniel Hale walked in. Stiles had never seen the Hales before, well in person. He’d seen the posters of Talia all over the place, she was the mayor, but never his dad. He was a big, dark skinned man, with wild black hair that stuck up all over and his face was a bunch of sharp features with angular chocolate eyes. He was rather terrifying, but had a presence of fatherhood all over him. In terms of looks, Derek was defiantly a mix between the both of his parents.

The Hales didn’t really move. They were observing, of course they were. Stiles was waiting for the moment they’d say they were disappointed in him as their son’s mate. Oh, he could here, could feel it coming on.

“Congratulations son, he’s splendid.” Daniel said with absolutely no emotions.

Splendid?

Stiles stood dumfound.

“Thanks.” Derek didn’t look to be saying much. Was this going to be a thing? Do the Hales communicate with each other in the littlest words possible and intense eyebrow moves? Great.

Talia stood in fount of them and put her hands on each of their shoulders, “I’m very proud of you Derek. I knew you’d find him eventually. What’s your name?”

“Ah… my real name, nobody but my dad can pronounce, but you can call me Stiles.”

“Well, Stiles, It’s very nice to finally meet you. We’ve waited a long time for him to find you. I hope you’ll be happy in our family.”

“Well, Derek’s a part of it, so I’m sure everyone else will be awesome.”

“You should know that the only other omega in the family is Laura’s mate. Laura is our daughter and Derek’s sister. I’m sure Luke will help you with whatever you may need him for. He’s a very nice young man.” Talia lightly hugged Stiles, “I’m glad to have met you Stiles. We’ll be seeing a lot of each other over the years.” Talia turned to Derek, and hugged him lightly as well. She then turned to John.

“Sheriff. We’ll be seeing more of each other I think.”

“Probably.”

“Good.” She said as she left, Daniel right on her heels.

“Are your parents always like that?”

“No. They’ll loosen up after a few months. Dad, probably longer. He’s not one for the mating run atmosphere and new family members make him nervous. I don’t know why. It’s always been like that though.”

“Good I guess. Your dad was following close by your mom.”

“Yeah… well she found him in the arena, not the other way around.”

“Oh, that makes sense.”

There was a few moments of silence, before John cleared his throat, “Well boys, I’ll see you both later at the party. I’ve got some duties that needs to be taken care of.” John hugged Stiles and kind of Derek before leaving. 

“Well that was significantly awkward,” Stiles pointed out, falling into one of the chairs, after the door shut.

“Oh hell yeah.” Derek sat next to him.

“Your dad’s a scary dude.”

“He’s a giant teddy bear. It’s rather amusing actually. You’ll see. When Laura and Luke’s kids go over to their house, he’s the best grandpa ever. He’s super cuddly and plays with them. I’m really looking forward to when that will be us.”

Stiles leaned on his shoulder, “Yeah. Dad’s really excited to be a grandpa. It used to freak me out, but I’m excited too. He’ll be an awesome grandpa.” Stiles sighed into Derek. He would’ve hit himself a month ago for being this cuddly, but to hell with that.

“I can smell that you’re pregnant Stiles.”

“That’s okay. It’s perfect.”

Derek hugged him, right as an attendant came to get them.

“The Post-Run party starts in half an hour. There is a waiting area available for your convenience. I can take you there if you wish.”

“Yes, please.” Derek said.

They followed the girl through the walls till they entered, what looked like to Stiles, a larger version of the omega common area. There were already other runners and their mates filling the room, everyone in blue. Stiles looked around before bolting.

“Scott!” He yelled at the general direction of his best friend.

“Stiles?” Scott asked before being barreled into.

“Oh my god. I’m so glad to see you. How’d the run go?”

“Great! I was totally right about Allison. She’s getting some food.”

“That’s awesome!”

“Where’s your mate?” Scott looked around searching the area.

“Shit. I left him at the door.” 

“Right here,” Derek put a hand on his shoulder. “You ran off so fast it took me by surprise.”

“Derek? Really?” Scott asked, “That’s awesome.”

“Wait,” Stiles turned back and forth between the both of them, “You two have met?”

“We met in the alpha common area before the run.” Scott said. Allison returned with a large plate of food, too much for just the two of them, and set it on the table next to them.

“Hey. I got some extra for you guys as well.” Stiles looked at her confused, “I saw you running over here and knew you must’ve been Stiles and if you were here, your mate, which must be you,” she motioned to Derek, “So I grabbed extra.”

“Oh, okay thanks.” Stiles said excitedly. He went to grab for some, but Derek stopped him before he could.

Derek whispered, “Wait.”

Scott and Allison dug into the mouth watering food. Oh man, Stiles was suddenly very hungry for the protein rich food that looked awesome, but he became weak in the knees when he saw curly fries. Just one would be the tastiest thing ever.

“Okay,” Derek said and took a piece of food, nibbling on it.

Stiles grabbed a handful of curly fries and stuffed them all into his mouth. Oh my god the greasy salty potatoes were the best thing he had tasted in forever. How on earth did he survive a month with out them? He didn’t know.

Scott laughed at the fries sticking out of his mouth, “Just like normal, Stiles.”

The four of them talked for a long while, Scott and Stiles catching up on their times in the arena, with the sexy bits on the back burner of the conversation. It would peek through at random times, but they never openly talked about it. Allison and Derek were getting along quite well seeming that their families weren’t a huge fan of each other. Allison eventually left to go talk to Lydia. Stiles watched as two wolves revolved around Lydia as she moved. He used to like her, like, a lot, more than a lot. She was once his whole world, but not any more and he was just fine with that.

“Hey Scott, I know Jackson but who’s the other guy around Lydia?”

“Aidan. He’s an alpha,” Derek said.

“Yeah just like his twin brother Ethan,” Scott added.

“So, what, Lydia has two mates?” Stiles asked.

“Looks like it bro.”

“Damn, lucky guys.” Stiles could feel Derek’s tension, it was flattering really, “But I’m luckier.” Derek relaxed. “So where’s Ethan then. Did he not mate?”

“He’s by Danny.” Scott pointed to the other side of the room where the same face was hovering around Danny Mehealani. Everyone liked Danny, he was hard not to like. He was built, had tan skin, and a smile that could melt anyone’s heart. He was just a nice guy. 

“At least he got the good twin.” Derek interjected, “Aidan can be an asshole sometimes.”

“So can Jackson, two peas-in-a-pod it seems. They can fight over who’s kid she’s going to have.”

“It’ll be more likely to be Aidan’s. He’s an alpha and Jackson’s only a beta. It’s the way a pack works.” Derek said, Stiles looked at him funny, “If it was me in that situation, that’s how I’d handle it at least.”

A loud speaker crackled overhead, “Attention all mating run participants,” It was Talia Hale’s voice, “The ceremony will begin in ten minutes. Please gather your mates and make your way outside of the wall to the designated area.”

Allison came back over to Scott and Stiles noticed all other couples, and a few triples, finding each other in the giant room. Stiles noticed Erica finding Boyd, no shocker there. Derek grabbed his hand and started walking towards the door, dragging Stiles behind. It wasn’t his fault he was interested in who mated who. He just hadn’t notice the few hours they had been talking.

Scott and Allison were close behind, and they all followed the crowd of mates going through the labyrinth of hallways in the wall to come out on the other side.

It was apparently evening and there was soft light coming from hung lanterns all over the area. The area was decorated with streamers and ribbons hung on lines of rope lights. There was a heavenly smell coming from the large table of food and a large stage at the far end. A lot of people were there, mates from runs past. Every one was dressed in colors of their run. 

This year’s color was blue, hence why all of them were waring it, but there were a wide variety of colors: orange, green, yellow, purple, pink, black, white… all of them. It was a crazy rainbow. There were also some people dressed normally. They were typically people who lost their mates, so Stiles’s dad was probably one of them.

The new mates were greeted by thunderous applause. When that was over, they were ushered to the side of the stage that had been put up. Talia Hale stood up at the podium. She spot the two of them and gave them a slight smile. 

“Greeting mates, old and new. We are here tonight to honor those who have defied the odds and found their mates in this world. Out of those who entered the arena, just more than half have made it out with mates.” That was news to Stiles, “All of the omegas have found mates,” the crowd cheered, “As well as half of the alphas and betas,” more cheers, “I am very happy for those who have found each other this year and all years. I will present the newly mated and then the evening will be your own. All new mates are aloud to go home tonight after the festivities, where ever that may be.” Talia got out a list of paper, most likely the names of the new mates. She started with some people Stiles didn’t know, some betas, and slowly worked her way through the list, each taking their spot on stage, taking their pack name, and the leaving afterward. “Scott McCall and Allison Argent,” she called. Melissa and the Argent’s cheered together, as well and Stiles. “Which name do you take?”

“McCall,” they both said, and they left.

“Vernon Boyd and Erica Reyes.” Not many cheers, but they seemed happy none-the-less, 

“Name?”

“Reyes.” That was different. Most choose the name of the male, but everyone called Boyd, Boyd, so that could’ve gotten confusing Stiles guessed.

“Cora Hale and Isaac Lahey.” Derek perked up at that. Stiles didn’t really know Derek’s sister, but he did know Isaac. That was a weird match indeed.

“Name?”

“Lahey.” Talia smiled at them and they moved down. It must’ve been tough having to have a Hale leave the pack.

“Kira Yukimura and Malia Tate.” 

Stiles bounced backwards looking for Malia. Kira was new for Beacon Hills. She barely met the requirements for registration to run. Malia looked rather happy as she walked up on stage. 

“Name?”

“Yukimura.” They walked off stage holding hands.

“Jackson Whittemore, Lydia Martin, and Aiden…” Talia blinked in confusion at the lack of a last name. They walked on stage, their parents and brother cheering. “Name?”

“Tres,” Lydia answered, “For there are three of us. Our alpha, Aiden, doesn’t have a last name. Call us who were are wether it be Whittemore, or Martin, or just simply Aidan. We are who were are. But as a pack were are Tres: Three.” The crowd was silent as they left the stage. No mates had ever picked a name that wasn’t their own and kept their own names on top of it. It was unheard of, but yet again, Lydia wasn’t one to keep to tradition.

“Alright then,” Talia finally said. She rustled some of the papers, and cleared her voice, 

“Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski,” She smiled down. The Hale pack, John, and all their friends cheered loudly as they took the stage. “Name?”

“Hale,” Derek said proudly. They hadn’t talked about it, but it was only right he took the Hale name and it felt right being called that. They exited the stage to be congratulated by Scott and friends.

“Danny Mehealani and Ethan…” Talia looked confused again, but understood as she looked at the other identical twin. “Name?”

“Mehealani.” Danny said. They smiled and left the stage but didn’t seem very happy. They loved each other Stiles was sure, but their lines ended with them, as neither one could have kids. They could always adopt, only problem was that orphans were hard to find. They’d have to search a long time.

Talia wrapped up the last of the mated, “That’s everyone, lets give the newly mated a big round of applause.” Derek pulled Stiles into a kiss, as did everyone else. Tradition. The crowd cheered again, “Now lets have fun, mingle and eat plenty of food.”

The newly mated all clapped and cheered with the rest of them. The music started and everything became much more relaxed. Derek maneuvered Stiles to where the rest of the Hale pack was standing. Cora and Isaac were already there along with Daniel. Stiles guessed that the dark haired girl, who looked too much like a female Derek, standing next to a pregnant blonde boy was Laura and her mate Luke that Talia mentioned. There were some family members that must’ve been uncles, aunts, and cousins because Stiles didn’t know them at all.

“Welcome to the family Stiles,” Daniel said officially. 

“Yeah it’s nice to see Derek finally mated. Took him long enough,” Cora said, “He’s moped about it enough.”

“Easy little sister. You’re lucky you found Isaac. I’m Laura.” She stuck her hand out and he shook it, “This is Luke.”

He offered his hand as well, “It’s going to be nice not to be the only omega in the family. I’m looking forward to getting to know you Stiles. I’m sure there’s lots we can learn from each other.”

“Yeah. It least I can talk to someone when all that,” he motioned to Luke’s growing belly, “happens to me in a few months.”

Luke chuckled, “Oh for sure. I’ll be there whenever you need me. I’ve got two, almost three kids under the belt now, so help won’t be a problem.”

“Good, thanks in advance.” Derek got Stiles’s attention and motioned to a tall sandy blonde man, who looked like he might kill someone someday.

“Stiles this is my uncle Peter Hale. He’s my mom’s brother.”

“Hello Stiles. It an absolute pleasure to meet you,” He freaked Stiles out, “I was wondering when little Derek Hale was going to find his mate, and he found you so…”

Talia came over and Peter didn’t talk any more. “Is my little brother bothering you Stiles. He tends to do that. Be nice Peter will you.”

“Aren’t I always?”

“No.”

“I’m wounded. I’ll just take my leave. I’ll talk to you all later.”

“Sorry about that,” Derek said, “He wasn’t going to leave us alone till he met you.”

“It’s okay. Any other people I should know?”

“Not right away. Everyone else can come with time. Do you want to get some food or a drink or something?”

“Sure let’s go.” Stiles began walking the way, Derek right on his heels. They had to stop when Melissa McCall spotted them.

“Stiles! Oh my god, it’s great to see you. Is this your mate?”

“Sure is.”

“Oh wonderful. It’s good to see you again Derek.” She gave him a smile.

“You too.” 

“You’ve met?” Stiles asked.

“Yes, I administered Derek’s fertility shot before the run.”

“Well, thanks I guess. Already pregnant.” Stiles said jokingly.

“Really? You know already?” Melissa looked over Stiles probably looking for some sort of sign.

“I… can smell it. He smells different. I feel more protective over him,” Derek said, pulling Stiles into him for an awkward side hug. 

“Congratulations are in order then Stiles, Derek. I hope I’ll get to see the little one when the times comes to deliver. I’ll be checking up on you,” she waggled a finger at Stiles. Very mom like. He thought of Melissa as a mom after his own died. It was hard not too. She was there for him every time he needed her. He was always at the McCall house hanging out with Scott so it was easy to accept Melissa as a mom. 

She said goodbye, looking for Scott, and they finally got to the food, only to be bombarded by all of their friends. Derek didn’t have many, and they left quickly, but a bunch of newly mated: Erica, Boyd, the twins, Lydia, Danny, Kira, Malia even Jackson; soon became somewhat friends with him. Scott, Allison, Cora, and Isaac found them eventually and they had a really good time hanging out, dancing some, having to deal with awkward family questions, and just being by each other. 

It was getting late and some new mates and families were beginning to leave. Stiles as tired, very tired. He had almost fallen asleep on Derek’s shoulder many times.

“Do you wanna leave? We can,” Derek asked when Stiles began to nod off again.

“Yeah…” he replied as he rubbed his eyes. The left the party, saying goodnight to John, before heading to a different section of town to a high rise. “Where are we?”

“My loft, well, our loft now. Being a mated alpha finally makes it ours, where as my parents owned it before. I didn’t think you wanted to sleep at my parents house.”

“No, no, this is fine, great actually.” They rode the elevator to the top floor and in through the industrial door into the loft. It was a wide open space with a wall full of windows in the back. A kitchen was off the main area to the side, and there was a spiral staircase going to what looked like a bedroom and most likely a bathroom as well. There was another bedroom on the main floor on the other side of the living space. It was huge, much bigger than Stiles had thought it would be. It was also grossly under furnished, with nothing but a desk with some papers on it and a large couch. “Oh my god, it’s perfect.”

“You like it that much?”

“Yes. I love it!” Stiles, even being tired, looked around the whole first level. He started in the kitchen looking through all the cupboards. For being mostly on his own, Derek had lots of kitchen supplies. He went back through the living room and into the other bedroom. It was just a good size to start their family. He didn’t notice that he put a hand on his stomach and stood in the doorway. Derek came and hugged him from behind, knowing what Stiles was thinking. Stiles leaned back into Derek and shut his eyes feeling even more tired than before. Derek surprised him by picking him up bridal style and taking him up the stairs to their bedroom. It was a dark room with dark bed sheets and the Hale triskele symbol on the comforter. Oddly, it felt like home already. Derek pulled back the blankets and gently put Stiles on the bed, walked to the other side and laid down beside him, gathering him in his arms. They both sighed, content, and fell asleep. That was the best night’s sleep either of them ever had.


	6. Future

It’s been eleven weeks since the run. It’s been an interesting two-and-a-half months. Stiles had moved all his things into the loft and completely redecorated to make it more homey. The sheriff had a hard time moving his son, but he got through it. He came over at least three times a week. Derek was sure that Stiles was some sort of cooking prodigy because of the delicious food Stiles made everyday. He was sure Derek was just being nice, but he had never seen anyone eat food with that much gusto before. Laura and Luke were regular house guests, mostly because of Stiles’s growing belly. He only had one serious problem with being pregnant, he couldn’t stomach curly fries, at all, too much grease. Luke had warned him something like that would happen. He couldn’t stand the smell of eggs when he was expecting so, they stayed clear of breakfast at the Hale loft as Derek ate four and Stiles three every morning.

They were there after breakfast though, as with Scott and a pregnant Allison, Cora, who was also pregnant, and Isaac, John, and Talia. It was the day of Stiles’s first ultrasound, and everyone was ridiculously excited. Allison had her’s three days before. They were really excited about the little one but had to wait to find out the gender. Cora was lucky and found out she and Isaac were having a boy. Luke was due in a month, so he was huge, but Stiles was the biggest out of the newly mated. ‘Big kid in there,’ he though everyday as he stood in the mirror in the morning.

His appointment was in a hour, so everyone was getting ready to go to the hospital. He was glad Melissa was his nurse for the procedure. Derek was driving him insane with how protective he was getting. Normally he would think it’s sweet but when he can’t even change the channel on the TV is going a bit far. He knew Derek cared and his instincts were probably getting the better of him. Derek was currently gathering thing he thinks Stiles will need in the hour long appointment. Stiles did not need a change of clothes, or his toiletries. He just shook his head and stood by Scott. Derek was going to do what Derek thought needed to be done. He’d talk to him later tonight.

They eventually left fifteen minutes later with everyone in their cars on their way to the hospital. Stiles didn’t know why they needed to be there so early, he was a last minute person and the waiting around in the waiting room drove him insane with Derek asking every two minutes if he needed anything. Eventually they got into the room, but he only picked, obviously, Derek, John, Luke, and Scott to go inside with him. Luke was there since Stiles promised he could attend three weeks ago.

Melissa pushed some buttons on the machine as Stiles took his place on the table, Derek hovering close behind his head, Scott by his side, John farther down, and Luke standing by the wall, interested, but not in the way.

“Okay Stiles let’s get started. You nervous?”

“A little.”

She smiled, “It’ll be okay.” She squirted the gel onto his stomach and began looking for the magical organ with the little Hale on the inside. Melissa found it easily enough having done it many times. Stiles was a rush of feelings as the baby popped up on the screen. “There’s your baby Stiles.”Derek kissed him on the forehead, his dad squeezed his hand, and Scott was all smiles. Melissa moved it going to a different view.  “Wait a minute,” she moved it some more before settling in one spot, two little round heads were on the screen. “Stiles. You’re having twins.” Everyone went silent as they took that in.

“Oh my god, Stiles. There’s two.” Derek broke down crying as he hugged Stiles. Stiles was still in shock as he just looked at the monitor. Two. He was twice a mom… dad… whatever it was called. It finally hit him and he just teared up, overwhelmed, and held onto Derek with all his strength. He was not expecting two little wolves to be growing inside of him. John grabbed a chair for Derek to sit in. He held Stiles hand so close as they listened to the rest of the appointment. Both of their eyes never leaving the screen.

“Well, you can come back in two to five week to find out the genders, if you want, or it can be a surprise. Just let me know and we’ll get you scheduled.” Melissa shut down the machine. She ushered John, Scott, and Luke outside and let the two be alone for a minute.  
Derek touched his forehead to Stiles’s, and just sat like that, both just taking each other in, riding the high of the feelings that were rolling off of them. Not only where they going to be parents, but parents of twins, and that was the best feeling in the world.

“Love you so much, Stiles. So, so much.” Derek said, rubbing is scent all over Stiles’s face and hair. Stiles couldn’t follow Derek’s mood that was rolling off of him. It was overjoyed, terrified, loving, worry, content, and protective. It was a whirlwind of emotion.

“I love you too.” Stiles moved to get the gel off of his stomach which was more of a pain than he thought, and they left the room. They were attacked by a barrage of questions from everyone.

“Alright, alright, calm down,” Derek yelled over the craziness. He took a deep breath and looked at Stiles, smiled, and back to everyone else, “We’re having twins.” He announced. There was cheering, literal cheering, from some of the entourage. Cora bounced up and hugged her brother, and John on Stiles.

Stiles hugged back. It was a one of those hugs that Stiles usually associated with being in trouble and showing up home after the sheriff worried all night, but this one was completely the opposite: filled with love and happiness.

They went home and celebrated all day with family and friends. Stiles went to his next ultrasound by himself and found out three weeks later they were having both a boy and a girl. He surprised Derek later that night by cooking food in pink and blue. Derek just held him close and teared with joy the whole night.  
____________________________________________________________

It was early spring and Stiles was huge, like planetary huge. He was sitting on the couch, just chilling and running little cars over his stomach making the noises as they went up, down, and around his belly. Derek was working out doing pushups and pull-ups next to him and in the doorway. He had joined the police force just a few weeks ago and was getting back into shape, not that he wasn’t anyway. Stiles liked the view as Derek’s muscles rippled every time he moved and he got distracted all the time.

Currently, Derek was on leave since the twins could be born any day now, so he was home all the time. Stiles was nervous, but excited. Luke had had he and Laura’s third daughter a couple months ago, and seeing the two of them with their family made things a lot easier. He and Luke had become very close friends and often talked about things only the two of them could really understand. It was nice.

Scott and Allison were too busy, with their little one born a week and a half ago. They named her Clara. Stiles felt like the proudest honorary uncle ever when the baby was born and he got to see her for the first time. Derek and he were made Clara’s godparents, something the both of them took seriously. Scott and Allison would be given the same title when the twins were born.

Lydia hadn’t been seen in a week, and Stiles wondering how the triplet mates were doing with the new baby boy, since it was only logical she had given birth. He wondered which dad the boy belonged too, but as long as all of them were happy, it didn’t really matter.

Cora was a week-and-a-half behind Stiles in pregnancy, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t betting him in who would deliver first. He had learned that Cora was very competitive after getting to know her, but they kept it civil since there was nothing they could do to make which babies come out first. Stiles often just shook his head and talked about something else.

He often thought about the amount of babies that were born this time every year. It had to be a lot since most mates came out pregnant from the run. It must be a crazy, but happy time at the hospital.

Derek had finished his workout, grabbed a bottle of water and plopped down next to Stiles on the couch. Normally Stiles would cuddly with him, but Derek was all sweaty and he didn’t really need that all over him right now. So he leaned his head back on the couch and just relaxed into it. He could feel the babies kicking and it hurt quite a bit. He was ready for them to come. The nursery was painted and ready, and they had enough supplies for a year. Thank you Talia Hale.

“You okay?” Derek asked, seeing Stiles pained face.

“Yeah, they’re just kicking kind of hard today.” Stiles grimaced as one pounded rather hard.

“Oww… oh my god!” Stiles snapped forward as it suddenly felt like he just went to the bathroom. “Derek!”

“What…” Derek took one look and knew. “Oh my god, we need to get to the hospital!” He helped Stiles up and ran to get the supplies they had packed weeks prior, and met Stiles in the elevator.

The trip to the hospital seemed like the longest drive ever as contractions started. Great, just was he needed was to potentially have the twins in the police cruiser. His dad would never forgive him. Derek flipped on the lights and sirens and got there as fast a he could.  
Derek apparently had time to call ahead since Melissa and two other nurses were waiting for him. John came through the doors not a minute after Stiles was in the wheelchair being taken to the maternity ward. Scott was close behind as well as Talia and Daniel. When the heck did Derek call all of them? The door closed behind him in the ward and Derek didn’t follow. He was scared.  
____________________________________________________________

“Why can’t I go in?” Derek demanded from the nurse that was blocking his way into Stiles’s room. He was pissed.

“Sir, I’m sorry, but it’s protocol with male omegas. You will be able to come in the second we are set up. It takes awhile, especially since he’s having twins,” the nurse calmly said.

“That’s my mate and pups in there! Don’t keep me from them! They need me.” Derek’s eyes flashed red.

“Sir, yelling at me won’t get you in there any faster. We’ll let you know the second you can come in.” The nurse went into the room and shut the door behind her.

“What kind of stupid, idiotic rule is that?” Derek asked nobody in particular, more mad than anything. If he missed anything there would be hell to pay.

Talia tried to comfort her troubled son, but he brushed her off not wanting any of it. “Derek it will be okay. You’ll be there.”

Derek just growled and sat angrily in the chair opposite the door.  
__________________________________________________________

All sorts of things were being put up, things he didn’t even understand. He was attached to wires and machines and he didn’t know what was going on. A big tarp was over the middle of him so he could hardy see anything.

“Where’s Derek? he asked in between the contractions.

“He’ll be here.”

“I want him.”

“In time honey, we need to get you set up first. It’ll take a few minutes.” The nurse wasn’t looking at him and was fidgeting with machines that weren’t familiar.

“Now, I want him now. He can’t miss anything.”

“He won’t, honey, he won’t.”

Stiles started crying, emotions getting the better of him, “Where’s Melissa? Get her for me.”  
The nurse turned and left his limited sight. Melissa came over to his side. “Shh.. Stiles I’ll be okay,” she soothed and ran her hand through his hair.

“I need Derek, please… please…” he pleaded. The pain was getting more intense and he was just getting more upset.

“Okay, Stiles. I’ll try my hardest to get him here real soon. I promise.” She ran her fingers through his hair one more time, smiled reassuring and left his side.  
__________________________________________________________

Derek looked up as Melissa came out of the room. He jumped to his feet ready to go. He was about to push the door open when Melissa stopped him, pushing him back a little, “I’m sorry Derek, not yet. He needs you real bad, and I promised to get you in early, but it’s still too soon.”

Derek growled, “Then what’s the point in coming out at all?” Derek was trying really hard not to just push past and go in.

“Please, Derek. It’ll be one more minute. I wish I could just forgo the rules for you, but I legally can’t.”

A nurse stuck her head out of the door, “We’re ready for you Mr. Hale.”

Derek pushed past Melissa and into the room. He was horrified by all the machines that were hooked up to Stiles. He rushed to his side, and held his hand. Stiles was crying as he got there. Derek was angry by how upset Stiles was.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Better now that you’re here.”

“Good… I’ll be right back. I’m just going to ask them something okay?” Stiles nodded, and Derek kissed him on the forehead. He went back to Melissa, “Why is he hooked up to all of this?”

“If he wasn’t he could die,” Derek was taken back, “Omega male bodies are designed to get pregnant, not give birth. When omega males were first found to be able to have children, many of them died from blood loss and shock on their bodies and systems. It was very terrifying and painful for their mates that were left behind. This is the only way were can monitor everything that’s going on and treat any problems that may arise while he and any other male omega, are giving birth.”

“So this has to happen every time we have kids?”

“Yes, or you won’t have him any more, Derek.”

Derek went silent and teared up as he looked back at all the machines. This was terrifying already.

“Next time you can be here the whole time. It’s just the first time is stressful and shocking enough when a mate sees them like this.”

Derek nodded and went back to Stiles and grabbed his hand, “I’m here babe, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Good…” was all Stiles could manage to say before he screamed.  
___________________________________________________________

“Stiles I need you to push!” the doctor said, so he did. It was the worst pain he’s ever been in. He was given the whole epidural shot and everything, but it ripped through him like he was being torn in half slowly. He could only barely recognize that Derek was next to him, urging him to keep pushing. His mind was foggy, glazed over like hot ice. He nearly passed out, seeing black spots in his vision, but that all changed when he heard tiny cries.

“Which one?” he asked so quietly he wasn’t even sure he said anything. Derek left and came back holding their son.

“It’s Ryan, Stiles… little Ryan.” Derek was crying happy tears as he showed Stiles their son. Stiles smiled.

But the bliss didn’t last, as more pain hit.

Derek handed off Ryan to Melissa, and was right back at his side. Stiles pushed and pushed quite awhile before the little cries could be heard again.

Derek held her up, “It’s Lila, Stiles… she’s here.”

Stiles smiled. He was so tried, but so happy as he saw Derek holding her. He reached out and touched her small hand. Derek smiled, but had to give her to Melissa to be cleaned up. Stiles fell asleep instantly.

He woke up a few hours later, in a much bigger bed half sitting up with Derek laying next to him and stroking Stiles’s hair.

“There he is,” Derek said as Stiles opened his eyes, and kissed his forehead.  
Stiles looked lazily around, he was being given a pint of blood, and fluids were ready for later. “Was it that bad?” he asked motioning to the pouch.

“Yeah, you lost quite a bit. That’s your second pint.”

“Damn.” Stiles laid there for a minutes as Derek rubbed his head, “Where’s the twins?” he asked.

Derek turned and hit the button before looked back, “They’ll be here soon now. They’re so beautiful Stiles, so beautiful.”

“Did you see them all clean already?”

“Just when they were born. I wanted to wait for you.”

Stiles cuddled into Derek, “Sounds perfect.”

The twins came in five minutes later, Melissa wheeling them in. “Here they are Stiles,” she handed Lila to him, and Ryan to Derek.

Stiles fell immediately in love. Lila had Derek’s tan skin color and Stiles’s eye color as she opened them and looked at him. She had such petite features, little nose, little lips, little ears, much like Stiles. Absolutely perfect. Stiles started crying, “Hi, Lila. I’m your momma.” She cooed as he spoke to her.

“Ryan.” Derek said as he got closer to Stiles could see him. He was paler like Stiles and the hazel eyes of Derek when he opened them to look at Stiles. They were a perfect mix as Ryan had bigger and more pronounced features like Derek.

“Hey little guy,” he touched his tiny hand, and Ryan wrapped his fingers around Stiles’s. “Your a strong one already, aren’t yah. I’m your mamma, and momma loves you both so much.” Stiles took them in before asking, “Do we know what they are?”

Derek smiled and rested his head on Stiles, kissing his temple, “Both alphas.”

Stiles sighed, content by that. He didn’t want them to be different ranks, to be separated in school when the time came. That would’ve been awful. As long as they were the same they could’ve been either an alpha, beta, or omega, and Stiles would’ve loved them just as much. There were theirs.

“They’re beautiful,” Melissa said, watching the happy family, “Two perfect pups, for two perfect mates.”

“Thanks, mom.” Stiles said. Melissa smiled bright a rubbed his cheek.

“Do you want to let the others in yet, or no?”

Stiles looked back at Derek, “You’re here, so why not them,” he said to Melissa.

“I’ll let them know.” She left without a sound. Stiles and Derek fawned over the babies as everyone came into the room.

John gave Stiles a big hug, and looked at his grandchildren for the first time. “They’re so perfect, Stiles. I’m so proud of you. You both brought two wonderful babies into this world.” He teared up and pulled a chair close to Stiles and sat down.

Scott bounced over excitedly, “You look like shit Stiles, but you’re sure glowing, or something. The twins are perfect. They’re gonna be best friends with Clara.”

Stiles chuckled, “Thanks bud, for sure.” Scott sat down. “Derek, do you want to switch, so you can hold her?”

“Absolutely.” They carefully made it so they switched babies. Derek was all a flutter as he took his daughter in his arms. She cooed loudly as he talked to her. She was going to be a daddy’s girl alright.

Talia and Daniel went to Derek’s side and took in their fourth granddaughter. “She marvelous Derek, such a sweet thing.” Daniel said, with actually emotion.

“I agree. They’re both just fantastic. It’s nice to have a little grandson.” Talia said.

Eventually Cora, Isaac, Laura, Luke and their kids made it. Cora was instantly excited about being an aunt again, and Isaac was very happy for them. Laura and Luke’s girls were taking in their new cousins in and were kissing them.

The grandparents were the first to hold them after Stiles and Derek. John took Ryan and he just smiled to whole time. Daniel took Lila and he smiled bright and happy as he took her. He sang some little song to here that was apparently a Hale tradition, Talia eventually got Ryan from John and sang the same song. Cora and Isaac, Laura and Luke also got their turns, as with their oldest daughter Lillian and second oldest, Holly. As Kayla was just a few months old, they were just held by each other.

“How far apart in time are they?” Scott asked.

“Three minutes.” Derek replied.

“That felt so much longer.” Stiles said, and everyone laughed.

“Do you know what they are?” Cora asked.

“Alphas,” Stiles said.

The Hales beamed ad they had more alphas apart of their prestigious line. That was fine with Stiles. It was a honor to have that many alphas in a family.  
___________________________________________________________

Stiles and the twins were discharged from the hospital three days later. Stiles was given a clean bill of health, having healed fully from delivery, and the twins were perfectly healthy. The first night home was the most stressful time in their lives. They were up every two hours to one of them crying. Stiles max hours of sleep was four hours because Derek woke up twice. Stiles loved that man.

Week turned to months, and months soon turn into years. Before Stiles even knew it, the twins were walking talking, and feeding themselves. Their two year birthday was going perfect, but Stiles just felt sick the whole time and Derek wasn’t telling him something.  
Stiles pulled him into the kitchen when Derek dodged him in living room for the last time, “What aren’t you telling me Derek? I’m tired of you avoiding me.”

“Stiles…”

“No ‘Stiles’ me. I’m serious. What the hell?” Stiles grimaced as his stomach flip-flopped.

“Are you okay?”

“Not really. Got a nasty stomach ache.”

“Stiles… I wanted to tell you earlier, but I was nervous…”

“About what?” Stiles asked rather loud.

“I think you’re pregnant again.”

Stiles was taken back and blinked. That would make sense. He didn’t get a lot of morning sickness with the twins, but he did get it. He wasn’t sure when that would’ve happened though. Sex was far between with such young kids in the loft, but when heat week would come, even with suppressants, it was hard not to give into primal instincts and fall back to the nights of the run, and he wasn’t on birth control. Probably should’ve been.

Stiles looked Derek, put on his serious face, and stared right in his eyes, “You can smell it can’t you?”

“Yes.”

“How long?”

“About two weeks.”

Stiles rubbed his face and sighed, “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I didn’t think it was true at first. You always smell like the kids Stiles. It’s hard distinguishing the different smells because of how similar they are.”

Stiles sat down in on one of the small table chairs and just took a moment. Derek switched between which legs he was leaning on at least three times. “I need to make an doctors appointment for tomorrow.”

“I have to work.”

“I can get Luke to watch the twins. I know he’s not busy tomorrow.”

“Okay.”

Stiles stood and leaned his head on Derek’s shoulder and gave him a light hug, “I love you.”

Derek returned the hug, “I love you too. We should probably get back to the party.”

“Agreed.”  
________________

The doctors appointment defiantly showed he was indeed pregnant again. He was very happy at the news and went right over to he police station, hugged and kissed Derek, and told his dad, who proceeded to cry. That man was emotional when it came to grandchildren.

Scott was at work, so he called him and Scott nearly fan girl screamed when he told him. Talia and Daniel as with the rest of the Hales was easy. Once Derek got home, they went to the Hale house to pickup the twins and just told everyone that was there. There was crying and hugging and just plain strangeness that ensued, but it was nice, happy.  
_________________

Pregnancy this time around was a lot easier. First of all, there was just one, but they wanted to be surprised at the gender. Second of all, he knew what it was like to be pregnant and that made it so much easier over all. The only hard part was trying to take care of the twins as he became further along, but Derek was a huge help, as usual.  
_________________

The baby came early in the morning on a rainy day in early summer. She was just as beautiful as Stiles knew she would be with tan skin and hazel eyes just like Derek. They named her Daisy and she was a omega. The first to be born in the Hale lineage. Her delivery went much more smoothly as they knew what to expect and he didn’t bleed as much as last time, nor did he pass out. The twins loved her. They were soon turning three and were very interested in their baby sister, especially Lila, who wouldn’t stop saying ‘Sissy”. It was very cute.

Stiles loved his family, every single one if them. Whether or not he and Derek were done having kids or not. Someday, he was sure they’d have to move into a larger home, but that would come with time. For now, everything was perfect just the way it was.


	7. Epilogue

Stiles couldn’t believe his life. He had brought a total of eight children into the world and he and Derek loved all of them. The twins: Ryan and Lila, Daisy, the identical twins: Caleb and Logan both betas, and the identical triplets: Colleen, Hannah, and Iris all alphas. Trying to keep everyone apart was hard when they were babies and all were dressed the same, but now that the triplets were four, it was a lot easier. Derek was the best father ever. Even if he was tired from work, he always had time to play with them afterward. He made sure to give each one a hug and kiss before bed every night. Stiles loved watching him everyday.

None of their friends had as many kids of them but that was fine. Scott and Allison had three kids. Cora and Isaac had two. Erica and Boyd had four kids. Stiles wasn’t sure how many kids Lydia, Jackson, and Aidan had, he had to guess five, and he knew of only one that was Jackson’s. Danny and Ethan had adopted a boy, their only child who they were very proud of. Laura and Luke had one more kid, their first boy. Kira and Malia had two kids, but they didn’t get out much.

John had a heyday every time he came over to their new home. They took on the Hale tradition of living in a custom made home in the woods, and it was huge with plenty of room for all of the them. The twins, now 10, had tons of room to run around, but the triplets had enough quiet to sleep when it was nap time even with the house full.

The only one who was ever left out was Daisy since she was the only one not apart of a group. Stiles had a special place in his heart for her since she was an omega. She was seven and was learning to play the viola. Stiles was very proud of her, as was Derek. Stiles feared the day she’s have to go to omega school and go through what he did, but it was okay. She was strong and would be okay. They could at least afford heat suppressants for her which would help a lot.

Stiles was unsure of the future. It was only eight more years before the twins would be entering the mating run and that scared him. Derek was a constant reminder that they would do it no problem and that helped but he was still nervous.

He had just put Iris down to bed, the last one of the night and headed to bed. Derek was reading and he looked very sexy sitting against the head board.

Stiles scooted into the covers up against him and marked his arms up and down. They hadn’t decided if they were done having kids. He would be fine if it was true, but he would also be fine with more. Seeing Derek being such an awesome father was the best thing in the world. He was home and life was perfect.


End file.
